Beast-Mode
by bodysurfer27
Summary: What would happen if Ben went Beast after finding out Mal returned to the Isle of the Lost? Who would be brave enough to control a Beast?


**A/N:** **Hello, Descendants Fandom! I am so excited to get my writing out here for you guys to enjoy. SO, after watching and rewatching the Descendants movies, I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if Ben had inherited some form of his father's curse. I'm a huge Disney fan and I've seen the newest Beauty and the Beast and I grew up watching the classic on VHS (I know, I'm old) but even though the curse 'broke' after true love's kiss, I couldn't help but think how King Adam's offspring (in this case, Ben) could inherit some part of this curse. I have read several Dark!Descendants fics on this site, and I am in the process of writing my own with a Dark!Evie/Dark!Jevie theme to it (keep an eye out for chapter one in the near future). This is a one-shot, and it is exploring the idea of Ben going Beast-mode (it's American football season so I had to title this Beast-Mode for those football fanatics like me out there). Anyway, there is implied JayxEvie or Jayvie or Jevie (do we have an actual ship-name?) with the main focus being Evie and Evie in a fighting situation since I feel like she's portrayed as a weaker character in the movies and I love taking characters like that and making those characters develop in a different way.**

 ***This story is set during Descendants 2 when Evie tells Ben the Junior Mistress of All Evil has returned to the Isle. The scene was too short and there is no way Ben would react that kindly if his true love, Mal, abandoned him for the Isle of the Lost and left him nothing but a flimsy note and his ring. He'd be outraged and heartbroken (just saying).**

 ***Also, I am not sure what color Ben's eyes are. I'm assuming hazel, but it's been hard trying to pinpoint his actual eye color. For the sake of this story, I am making his eyes hazel and the Beast side of him makes his eye color change to brown since most animals have eyes that are either more brown or green or amber colored depending on the amount of light around them.**

 **Author's Note aside, I do not own Disney or their Descendants storyline/ideas/characters/settings.**

* * *

Evie was never scared.

She'd seen Mal at her most viscous state, her glowing green eyes and deadliest glare. She'd held her down, after receiving some minor cuts and bruises, and pinned her to the floor until her glowing green eyes faded and the haze had cleared from her eyes. They'd never talk about it afterwards, though Mal's insults and teasing would lessen for a day or two in her own apologetic way.

She'd seen Jay when he was most volatile, punching holes in walls and cursing like a pirate the entire time. She'd wrap up his hands and they'd discuss his anger later (preferably during a more intimate apology), but for the most part she let him blow off some steam first. And she was always willing to hear him out and she never judged him. Something he'd thank her for with his bruising kisses and skilled fingers.

She'd seen Carlos at his most meanest times. She'd had herself slandered over and over again by the younger boy who preferred cutting words over physical violence. Though most of his words seemed to do as much as a sharp edged sword to her chest, she'd stood strong and taken every insult silently. Once his fit of rage was over, he'd apologize profusely and ask for her forgiveness. Not that he'd done anything to warrant her forgiveness (but she kept that thought to herself).

And of course Evie knew how her mother reacted once she was angered. How she'd be dragged by her hair to the dungeon to sit and starve until she learned her lesson. How her mother's fits of rage would do more damage than Mal or Jay or Carlos ever could. But with time, Evie grew unafraid of the Evil Queen's wrath too. It was no longer in her nature to fear being the target of someone angry.

So it came as no surprise the King of Auradon reacted terribly to the news of Mal going back to the Isle.

"What do you mean she's gone back to the Isle?" He spoke the words lowly, his features beginning to change as he attempted to stop the morphing from Man to Beast. His fingernails extended into sharp claws, carving holes in the wooden oak of his desk top.

"Exactly that. Mal's gone back."

"Why?" He growled, his eyes flashing between green and dark brown.

"I don't know."

With a deafening roar, his eye color remained dark brown and his canine teeth enlongated into fangs. His facial features morphed into something more animal-like: his nose lengthened into more of a snout and the skin of his nose turned into something which resembled leather, his eyes shifted so they were a bit wider and rounder, and his jaw grew longer to fit his nose. The muscles of his arms grew triple the size, and his back took on more of an arched shape so he could easily maneuver around on four paws. His muscles rippled with the improved strength, quivering from his tensed posture. His clothing had torn in several places in order to fit his new powerful form.

The bluenette stood there, seemingly unaffected by his transformation. She had lived on the Isle of the Lost. Nothing of this caliber could frighten her.

The Beast lunged forward, however she darted to the side easily. She licked her lips as she assessed the situation. She was battling a Beast on her own. A very angered animal. She could handle this. She just had to play to her strengths and remain calm.

"Ben." She called out to him calmly. Carlos told her animals could sense emotional distress. She held out her hands in a surrendering motion. "You need to calm down."

He released a loud roar. The noise vibrated the floorboards and shook the walls. Books fell out of their bookcases. His teeth gleamed in the yellowed incandescent light.

"This isn't going to help get Mal back." She said, her brown eyes only showing determination at diffusing the situation. "You need to calm down."

With another loud growl, the Beast lunged towards her at lightning speed. He used his clawed hand to knock her feet out from under her. She hit the hardwood floor of his study with a loud thud and a soft groan, pain radiating from the back of her head from her ungraceful fall. His huge dark outline loomed over her blurred vision. Blinking quickly, her hands barely caught his wrist when he moved to strike her face.

"Ben. You need to control your anger." He shook off her hold before he swiped at her once more. Again, she blocked his claws from scratching her face. Saliva dripped onto her face from his razor sharp teeth. A grimace overtook her features as the wet liquid dripped down her cheek. "You could really use a breath mint." She breathed out, her eyes searching for something to help her. Her eyes landed on the bookshelf. If she could just reach the large candelabra on the barren shelf...

She pushed his wrist to the side, causing his claws to sink into the wood beside her head. Using his moment of weakness as a distraction, she rolled to the side then sprang up to her feet, backing away from the now shaking animal. His claws split the wood, exploding shavings all over the floor. She continued to back up slowly, edging her way to the weapon.

The Beast snarled, the sound reverberating in his chest. He bared his teeth and jumped, launching himself in her direction. His fingers wrapped around her neck and he pinned her body against the bookcase. His brown eyes bore into hers, showing only rage as her small figure reflected in his brown orbs. She gasped for breath and he tightened his hold, taking her noises as signs of struggle. Her fingers blindly fumbled to find something on the shelf behind her to help her. She was met with dust and nothing more.

Stars exploded behind her eyelids, the comfort of the darkness tugging at her vision. Pushing through the darkness, she hardly noticed the warm burning sensation spreading across her cheek. Her body was now shifting into that all too familiar mode of survival. She used her knee to hit him in the crotch, then bashed his head with her knee when he let go of her throat. He dropped into a crouch, however she towered above him, pure fire in her eyes as she regained her breath.

"No!" Her hoarse voice bellowed. A dull ache began to drum inside her mind, the loss of oxygen and sudden blows to the back of her skull quickly catching up with her. "You are a King. Act like it." She pointed her blue manicured nail at him. "You are no better than those on the Isle when you act like that." His eyes scanned her face. "Give me Ben." She ordered with a stern tone. He growled and his lip curled upwards, exposing his sharp teeth. "Give me Ben or so help me Hades I will make you."

His eyes flashed with the excitement of the challenge in her tone. Then, he pounced.

He used his legs to spring up from his crouched position, his towering height added by the sudden jump. It took her less than a second to sidestep him. Evie grabbed his throat with her hand. She pinned him against the bookshelf, cutting off his air supply as her heels anchored the Beast's feet to the floor. Her heels pierced the spaces in between his big toes and the rest of his toes. She had effectively restricted him from using his feet as weapons. His wrist was trapped behind his back, and the only way he'd be able to use his arm was if he dislocated his shoulder.

"Ben." She tightened her grip, her eyes flashing dangerously, murderously. She was _done_ with his behavior. "Now."

The animal grumbled, however his teeth and nails retracted back to their normal lengths. His nose and jaw shifted back into their normal positions. His eyes shifted from wide and round to their respective size and shape. His back snapped into place and his muscles in his arms deflated without the power and extra testosterone in his body. His eye color lightened back to its normal shade of green under the incandescent light. Ben breathed heavily for a few seconds until the Beast was locked away inside of him once again.

"Evie?" The King asked quietly, making sure the outline standing in front of him was who he thought it was.

"I'm here." He raised his head from her shoulder. She gently eased him against the bookcase, her movements gentle and caring opposed to the previous rough and harsh.

"What did you do?"

"What do you mean?" She responded, her eyes busy focusing on his outfit.

Somehow a large hole appeared under his armpit in his blazer, whether from the transformation or their miniature fight, she couldn't say. It would take her a few minutes to fix it, but she'd need black thread and all she had was navy blue at the moment. She had used up her last spool of emergency black thread that afternoon, hemming a tear in Carlos's jacket. His pants however, laid in tatters down the side of his legs. And there was no way she could fix his shoes. Those were nothing but a lost cause now.

"How did you get me back in control? Usually it would take my mom..." He trailed off, his eyes landing on the large scratches on her cheek and the blood dripping down her chin. Bruises began to form around her throat. Her eyes were slightly unfocused and glazed over with some sort of haze. "What did I do to you?"

"It doesn't matter." She said softly. "What matters is we have to get Mal off of the Isle of the Lost and back in Auradon."

"You should see the-the nurse." The bluenette shook her head with a soft smile. A pained smile.

"We don't have time, Ben. We have to go get Mal back. The only person she'll listen to...is you." She tugged on his wrist, encouraging him to follow her. "You need an outfit. And we'll bring Jay and Carlos because we're family. And on the Isle it's better to travel in a group. Especially when you're us."

"You're going to the nurse. If I'm going to the Isle, I don't want that getting infected." He stood his ground.

"Ben, you don't understand-" He stopped walking and she turned her head. She raised her eyebrows and he stood with his chin held high.

"I do, Evie, I do. But you are going to the nurse first. Even if I have to drag you there kicking and screaming myself."

"Is that a threat?" Her brown eyes told him to tread lightly. That she could still kick his Human ass even as dazed and disoriented as she appeared to be.

"It's a promise." Instead of hitting him, an amused smile appeared on her face. She held her chin up high just like him, getting ready to negotiate diplomatically like two royals would.

"Alright. I'll go to the nurse. On one condition. You have to promise me my family won't get stuck on the Isle again." He gave a small smile and a nod of his head.

"I promise." Her eyes searched his face, though at this point he was sure she could hardly notice him from the way her eyes were glazed.

"Good." She turned her head and proceeded to drag him down the hallway. "Now where's that nurse? I have a wicked headache."


End file.
